


Life In Parenting

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat has a crush on the paper bag, Bottom Black Hat, Crushes, Demencia ships it, Dr.Flug is so the mother hen, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), So does 5.0.5, Top Flug, Villains beign parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dr.Flug messes up an experiment and two twins,a boy and a girl,are created. M.D. and Psycha start seeing Flug as their paternal figure, and it seems like the two destructive teens don't want to leave. Black Hat finds out about this,and surprisingly, dosen't have a professional with it at all.Black Hat has feelings for Flug. But never had the courage to say that to him. How will things work out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so,none of the characters belong to me,they are the property of CN and their creators. All I own are my OCs. Also here's my tumblr 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cassie-jellyrolls-hardcore
> 
> Please follow and tell me whatcha think!

Okay ya'll, imma publish the chapter tomorrow, cuz I'm tired as hell! Don't worry though, I will make it worth it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons are created. Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything but the plot. And original characters. 
> 
> My tumblr if you have questions for the story:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cassie-jellyrolls-hardcore.

Hey,Doc! Doc! Docdocdocdocdocdoc-”

“WHAT–What Demencia!?” Flug asked as he once again,was interrupted by the annoying fangirl.

He needed to do this. Black Hat had a meeting in an hour,and it was very important to make everything perfect!

“Whaaatcha doin’” She asked and pushed the scientist out of her way. She grabbed the dark green substance shaking it a bit. Flug let out a panicked scream and snatched the dangerous chemical out of the lunatic’s hands.

“Demecia! What you can’t-you can’t just do that! D-D-Do you have any idea what Black hat would do to me?! or YOU?!” Flug yelled. It wasn’t in his nature to yell,because in general, he was a pretty calm person,just nervous and anxious.

Demencia laughed and patted his back while taking the liquid and putting it back on the table.

“Fluggy relax! What can happen?” Demecia said with a smirk and landed on the desk filled with chemicals. Flug knew he should’ve organize his chemistry chemicals better,because if he wasn’t.

Demencia’s laugher turned into a gasp as her shoulder knocked another yellow substance who spilled inside the green one.

Flug screamed again as he tried to catch the bottle,but then

BOOM!

The exploration wasn’t a massive one,but it was enough to make the doctor’s head fly around the room. His ears were piercing and he couldn’t see very well through his goggles,he just prayed that the paper bag was intact.

“Do you think he’s dead?”

“Nah,he’s just dizzy. I don’t know if he can breath with that paper bag on thought ”

“Should we take it off?”

“…Nah,the guy probably has a good reason for keeping it on. Hey,do you think the chemicals are edible?”

“I don’t know…but I’m hungry, so let’s find out!”

Dr. Flugg groaned as he slowly,but painfully, made an attempt to sit up again. He was pretty sure his elbow was done for,and one of his wrist will sure have to stay out for at least a week..he didn’t even wanted to think of what Black hat might do to him.

“The chemicals are not for eating” Dr. Flug said as a set of cought freed his smoke filled lungs. As his eyes adjusted better, he could see two people .Two children to be more exact. A girl and a boy,who were twins ,as it seemed. The girl had long purple and white hair held up by two pigtails while her bangs stood out. The hair clippers were purple and yellow,with a sad face on the right pigtail and a happy face on the left pigtail. She was dressed with a purple crop top,and it looked like it was cut with scissors intentionally at the base.

She also wore a dark purple skirt who matched her left high knee purple sock and her knee Chuck taylors with yellow laces,while on her left leg,she wore a half ripped yellow sock with purple heart on it and yellow Chuck taylors with purple laces.

Just like Demencia, her right eye was pitch black,while her left eye was blue turcoaz. She offered him a very big smile as she helped him up.

He inspected the boy after. He had middle long curly hair,the right side beign dyed black. His right eye was turcoaz blue, while the left eye was blood red. He wore a white hoodie and black tank shirt ,both matching his jean’s who were smirking part black a part white. He was wearing black and white Chuck taylors also,and his deranged smile never leaved his features.

Dr.Flug guessed they were both to the age of 9 to 10.

“How did you kids get in here?” Dr .Flug asked and looked around “and where is Demencia?” He asked anxiety suddenly pooling inside of him. The twins looked at echother and then at him.

“It’s okay,the big blue thing came and took her away. Friendly little thing he is” The boy said. “So,what’s your name?” He asked.

Dr.Flag was caught off guard. First of all,how did these kids knew where their base was?! Well,it’s a giant hat building so he shouldn’t be surprised.

“F-Flug, Dr.Flug” He said. “What’s uh…your names?” He was not good with kids.

The two twins looked at echother in confusion and then back at him,giving him a smile again. Okay,these kids smile as much as Demencia, if not even more,and that is creeping him out.

“We don’t have names” The boy said. Flug raised an eyebrow,well behind his paper bag,and looked around the lab. Then his eyes fell on the spilled yellow liquid. Then realization smacked him in the face.

“Oh no…” He whispered to himself .

These kids-these experiments, were created by the same chemical he used to create Demecia. Oh no. What Black hat is going to do to him…Oh No! Black hat!

“Was there a man here?!” He asked “ a man with a mask,and a tuxedo! Was he here?!” Dr.Flug asked.

“Yep, he came in shouting how you were late for some meeting,but saw you on the ground and said,and I quote, ’ make sure nothing happens to Flug while he’s passed out, or I’ll skin you both brats alive and wear you as my rain coat’ oh and he said to go to his office by the time you’re feeling better” The boy said smiling wide,looking like he was looking forward to be skinned alive.

But it was kinda hard to believe. Black Hat usally called him idiot or imbecile, but rarely called him by his name.

“So wait,you created us right ?” The girl asked stepping closer to him. Flug took a step back.

“U-Um,yeah,technically” Flag said. Happiness wrose in the girls eyes as she jumped into his thin,but kind of muscular arms. Dr.Flug wasn’t so study,but he had the body of a swimmer after beign in the track team in high school.

“So that means you’re out father ,right?!” The girl yelled in pure bliss.

“Oh,yeah! I didn’t even though about that!” The boy yelled too .

“What?! No! I didn’t created you–it’s not the same thing!” He said blushing under his paper bag.

“Well,we’re here,right? So you created us in SOME way,otherwise we wouldn’t be here. Take responsibility, DAD” They both said in unison as they hugged him tightly.

Flug was at loss of words. He didn’t even know these kids names. How was he suppose to raise kids when he can’t raise himself?! Beside,he worked for a villain! They could be in danger in any moment.

“So,what are our names ,dad?” The girl asked and sat back on the ground. She was a little bit shorter than her brother, pretty sure she’s 5'3 while her brother is 5'8.

“N-Names?” Flug asked.

“Well,duh! The parent has to name the kids ,remember? Jeez,I’ve been on this world for two hours and it seems like I know more than the rest of you” She said and laughed .

“Hmm…well..how about…I don’t know,Psycha and M.D.?” He said shrugging. Wow,such parent material. The twins looked at echother and jumped up and down saying -I like it,I like it- over and over again.

But then Dr.Flug gulped.

He had to go see Black Hat.

Fuck his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids and Black Hat. Surprised go hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is owed, but the plot and OCs.

Life in Parenting:Chapter 2:  
Flug was 90 precent sure he was done for.

Why did he had to get this job? Why couldn’t he remain in New Jersey and be a physics teacher like his mother wanted him to? Sure, beign a teacher wasn’t the most successful career,but at least he didn’t have to worry about whenever or if he’s going to live..

And he certainly didn’t wanted to become a parent! Well,foster parent, but that’s not the point!

He loved children. He really did,but he cannot take care of them. One time he babysitted one of his grandchildren and thought him how to run a bike. He was the only limping kid in class.

He didn’t know why Black Hat would hire him. Of course ,he was a good scientist, but he didn’t really knew why Black Hat would want to keep him around more than necessary. Actually, the man…the demon, often tried to avoid him. 

He couldn’t really blame him. I mean,he did wore a bag to cover his face,which was weird. Flug took a deep breath and turned around and gave the twin who were following him the best strict look he got.

“Okay, listen. Mister Black Hat can be,well…easily irritated. Let me do the talking, and be on your best behavior, please” Dr. Flug . The twins looked at echother and flashed their wide smirks before turning to Flug again.

“Why do you mean by ‘best behaviour ’ ” M.D. said making quotes in the air. Flug norrowed his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

“The opposite of everything you want to do” Flug said . M.D and his sister rolled their eyes ,but still smiled at the scientist. He was nice enough. They liked him.

“Okay,well…here goes nothing ” Flug said sighing. He blamed Demencia for this. He really did.

Knock

Knock.

“The door is open” the gruff voice said behind the door. This was Black Hat’s version of 'come in’.

“S-Sir? I-it’s me” Flug said in his usual nervous voice,while he entered the large office. Black Hat was sitting at his desk,filled with paper work,but immediate stopped when he was Dr. Flug and the twins.  
Confusion was wrote all over the demons face . Since when children could enter his building?

“Dr. Flug, may I ask what’s the reason of this visit?” Black Hat asked,his eyes never leaving the two sibilings, who started right back at him with an unstable smile on their faces. He had to admit,he was smiling the same way when he was younger. Mostly just to scare people off.

“W-Well, you see sir,u-um..” Flug starting to stutter, and Black Hat could only hold back a smile. Dr. Flug was charming in every possible way,and he didn’t even realize it.

“We’re his kids,actually!” The purple and white haired young girl said.

Black Hat felt like a bucket of ice cold water was beign poured on him. Fug? Married?! Having children?! This HAD to be a joke. A cruel joke someone above played on him. This little girl was lying to him. He knew, she had to lie to him.

His stomach dropped at the thought of someone else holding Flug. Or kissing him,giving him love ,or the appreciation he deserves. If there was a person who should kiss,hug,appreciate and love Flug,it should be him!

When he finally received his voice back,Black Hat said:

“I-I didn’t realized you were married …” Flug was shocked,hearing the first stutter his boss made. What was that on his face? Was that sadness? No. He was seeing things. He really needed to get his goggles cleaned up.

“What?! Oh,no sir! I’m not married,who would want to marry me?! They are experiments!” Black Hat was going the ignore the comment of 'who would want to marry me’ becouse, believes it or not,Flug would be husband material,but paid fully attention to him.

“Experiments? Dang, dad,tell us how you really feel” the boy said faking offendece “Anyway, Black Hat,right? Nice to meetcha, name’s M.D and she’s my sister Psycha ” He said gesturing to himself and the girl who waved at him. He awkwardly waved back and turned his attention to the doctor.

“Flug,explain” Black Hat through gritted teeths. He knew he was scaring the doctor, but something in him snapped. Just snapped. Something he couldn’t explain. The kids didn’t paid much attention to them anymore, as they started to explore his office. M.D. was more interested in the weapons that stoop proudly on his wall,katanas, maces, lances and axes,but Psycha looked at the paintings on the wall.

It was Black Hat and the devil himself. Simon was holding the new pitchfork Black Hat got for his birthday. She was amazed by that ,he could tell.

Okay,he needed to do two stuff:

1) Talk to Dr.Flug about his feelings, because after the scare he had,he needed to tell him.

2)Kill Demecia.

After Flug was done explaining this mess,he walked over to Psycha and admired the paintings too. He didn’t really looked or admired them,they were just there to make the room more allure. But he could see why she was interested. The lines were carefully drawned,and the harmony of color was placed carefully.

“I like this painting too. It’s well drawn. I revived Da Vinci to paint it for me” He said. Psycha nodded and smiled,looking at the fine piece of work.

“Yeah, It’s nice, but I think a darker pallet of colors would’ve been better,since the two of you are In hell. It would make the fire stand out more,and it would seem more realistic, I think” She said shrugging.

Black Hat took one more look at the portrait,and indeed she was right. If the colors were darker, the flames would see brighter. Huh. Clever little thing she was.

“How about you go and get ice-cream or something?” Black Hat snapping his fingers, making 20 dollars appear, the kids seemed excited and snatched the bills from his hands with a quick thanks,before running away.

“Sir,what should we do?! They think I’m their father!” Flug said dramatically swinging his arms in the air.

“Actually, Dr.Flug,I think it’s quite lovely. Beside,what can you do?” Black Hat said with a light amusement in his voice.

Dr,Flug didn’t respond, until his goggles winded,and his breath was cut off his chest.

“M-Maybe we should….destroy them?”

.  
.  
.  
.

A green energy surrounded Flugs body and slammed him into the wall,not enough to hurt him,but enough to make him wince. Black Hat stomped his way to him and slammed his hand on the wall next to his face.

“Don’t you EVER. In your life. Say.that.again ” Black Hat said and snapped his fingers ,the green energy releasing him. “Now scram. I don’t want to look at you right now ” He said with a tone of….disappointment?

“Y-Yes sir” Flug said and ran out of the office.

Of jeez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Villainous and it characters belong to CN and Alan. I only own the plot and OCs. Enjoy!

"You know dad,some kids have their bedrooms in a basement-"

"Like Harry Potter "

"Yes,thank you,MD,like Harry Potter. Some of them live in a closet-"

"Like Lincoln Loud,from the Loud house!"

"Okay,M.D., I literally don't know how do you even know all of this since you've been alive for like 2 days, but that really dosen't matter. What I'm trying to say is,how come M.D gets his room all done from the start, but I have to design mine?" Psycha pouted and gave her brother the side eye.

M.D.'s room was filled with all the Marvel and DC stuff you could think of. Bad sheets, windows, walls,etc. https://goo.gl/images/fsr8yO.

While hers was...white. White everything. Like one of the cells they had in the mental asylum.

"I'm glad you asked -and it's Flug not dad- and because, I brought you this" Flug said and gestured to the cans of paint Demencia and 5.05. brought.

"That's right kiddo! Ya goin' to paint yer own room! Ain't that soundin' fun?!" Demecia asked jumping up and down.

"Listen Psy, I don't see the issue here! You get to sit next to toxic stuff! That sounds like fun to me" MD said smiling wicked and wrapped his arm wound her waist, trying to cheer her up.

After hearing that, Flug gulped and played with the base of his paper bag anxiously.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..."

"Oh,I'm gonna be okay! You can go now, I'll be ready in no time!" Psycha said winking at them with enthusiasm. Well,this didn't sounded half bad. Designing her own room,quite nice.

They all leaved,but not after she and MD did their secret handshake. Okay ,now they were gone.

Psycha checked out the paint. It black,purple -her favorite color- ,pink,and blue. Next to the cans,different sized brushes were laying, almost begging to be picked up. Psycha grabbed the middle sized one ,and used her teeths to open the can of black paint.

"What to do,what to do..." Psycha whispered and inspected the immaculate white wall in front of her. The bedroom wasn't so big,but it was cozy. And she liked that.

She dipped the brush into the can, and started to paint on the wall. Now the creamy white wall was meeting the dark black,as thin lines were scribbled from a direction to the other. Psycha didn't really knew what she was doing. She did a figure - it looked like an 8- it was nice,but she still thought something was missing. She added more thickness to the shape of 8 she created ,at this point it looked like a bowtie. Next,she drew some razor like shapes ,forming a sharp pattern to the figure 8.

"Not bad,not bad at all" a deep thick voice said from behind her. Psycha yelped and jumped around,and saw Black Hat standing there. He wasn't dressed in his usual clothes. He was dressed in a black turtle neck,black jeans,and furry slippers.

"Mr.Black Hat! You scared me!" Psycha said giggling. Black Hat smiled down at her and ruffled her bangs. Black Hat wasn't such a bad guy. Well,not to THEM anyway, but wasn't a bad guy. Anyone could've just kicked Psycha and MD out in the next heartbeat, but he didn't do it. She just wished her father could see that.

"I see you drew an Infinity symbol,the tribal version. It's quite nice" Black Hat said scanning her 'piece of art' heh,yeah right...She was sure he was just trying to be nice. She existed only for 2 days,she didn't knew jack about drawing.

"Infinity symbol? Is that how this is called?" She asked and tilted her head. Black Hat nodded, his eyes never leaving the painting.

" Yes, it's called like that because infinity is the concept of endlessness or limitlessness most widely tackled in the fields of mathematics and physics" Black Hat said.

"Hmm..."Psycha hemmed "Are there...are there anymore symbols?" She asked with curiosity. Black Hat nodded,a smile reappearing on his face and snapped his fingers.

"I'm glad you asked,sweetie" He said and Psycha blushed at the nickname. A book appeared from nowhere and Black Hat caught it without breaking a sweat. They looked together in the book, who was full with all kinds of symbols or tattoo designs, and picked whatever they wanted to paint on the wall.

They painted the strength symbol, the honesty symbol, the courage symbol, the humble symbol, and the love symbol.now the white pearl walls were filled with black smooth lines,a queen sized purple bed, a desk,and shelves filled with books. After they were done, Black Hat and Psycha admired their worked.

"We're not bad at this!" Psycha said cheerfully.

"No. We're not bad at all" Black Hat said smiling gently at her before eave her a apt on the head.

"Mr.Black Hat...I've been meaning to ask..." Psycha started "What do you think of my dad? Do you like him? Like,like him,LIKE him?" She asked.

A dark blush creeped over Black Hat's face, his face watching the 9 year old in amazement.

"H-How did you know?!" Black Hat said,he couldn't believe how his voice sounded in that moment. High and loud...

"So I'm right?! I mean-Of course I'm right! Pfft, I've known the entire time,are you kidding me?! Haha...ha.." Psycha laughed nervously and clear her throat "So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly Psycha..." Black Hat said ,looking at his shoes " I don't even know.."

-

Villainous is the property of CN and Alan I. This story is made out of pure enjoyment


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the plot and OCs. 
> 
> Go follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> cassie-jellyrolls-hardcore

"Kids,I don't know about this..." Black Hat said as Psycha and Demencia did the finishing touches to his hair. 

Demencia came up with a plan. "Go ask Flug out while you're in your human form! He won't recognize you that way,and you'll see if he likes you!" she says. 

Black Hat wasn't entirely down with the plan, but when Demencia and Psycha gave him the puppy eyes,he said he would consider it. 

And...he did. He transformed himself in a young human man,with jet black short hair,with a sharp jawline and broad figure. His eyes were pale green and his skin was a shade of light brown. 

M.D. leaved the room so he can go and convince Flug to meet him. He didn't explained how,he just said 'Leave it all to me'.

"Don't be silly,Mr.BH! Everything will be just fine!" Psycha said as she added more hair gel into Black Hat's already glued air. Seriously, why do humans do this to themselves?

"So what if he rejects me?" 

"You'll know he is not interested in Noir,and then you have your chance " ( French for Black,Black Hat's human version in this story)

"So what if he accepts me then? We'll know he is interested in only humans"

"Then you'll know he's at least interested in DATING, so you try again"

"...you were created last week,how do you know so much about these things?"

" Do you always ask so many questions?"

Needless to say,Black Hat shut his mouth and got dressed in his tuxedo Demencia got for him,from gods knows where. I mean,seriously,it's like this women has a clothes shop in her closet.

M.D. came back,smiling so,and said.

"He said okay. You should probably go now,he is working..shirtless" M.D. said wiggling his eyebrows while laughing at Black Hat's red face. 

At the thought of Flug shirtless...

"S-Shameless child! Like I w-wanted to see that anyway..." 

"Thought I must say,he didn't looked all that excited" MD said chewing on one of his nails. Black Hat didn't knew if he should be enthusiastic or disappointed on that statement. 

Black Hat took a deep breath and leaved the room at once,in his tray shouts of "Good luck!" "Go get 'em!" "Can we still get ice-cream even if he rejects ya?!" that must be MD. Black Hat rolled his eyes,and before he knew,he was in the front door of the laboratory. 

He gulped and took several deep breaths trying to calm himself down,before with a shaky fist,knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Said the voice of the brilliant scientist, Dr.Flug, from behind the door.

'Okay,come on Black Hat,if you can punch Hades in the face,you can do this too' he said to himself as a pep talk,before stepping in the room.

He gasped.

He was dead wrong. 

Flug was shirtless and...bagless? Black Hat could see the sweet and oil flowing down graciously off of the sun kissed skin. Flug wasn't entirely muscular, but had a decent 6 pack and elegant broad shoulder. 

But BOY,wasn't he attractive..!

He had a strong jawline, elegant straight eyebrows,a nice oval shape,oval shaped royal blue eyes, and a middle-lenght straight nose. He has facial hair here and there,particularly on the sides of his jawline. His hair color was saddle brown,long held back by a bun,who made him look even more gorgeous. 

"Hi,you're Noir right? My name's Flug,n-nice to meet you!" He said and extended his hand for a shake.

When Black Hat finally found the ability to speak again, he cleared his throat and shook Flugs hand like the first time they met.

"H-Hello, yes,that's me! I mean Noir,I-I mean Noir,Noir is what I meant" Black Hat mentally slapped himself for that one. Where was his cocky attitude when he needed it? Flug nodded before he let go of his hand,much to Black Hat's dismey. 

"So...I believe you wished to see me?" Oh god, Flug was sounding more confident than usual. Was it because Black Hat was in his human form? Or was it because Flug is confident, but not around him.

"Oh,um,yes! I -I was wondering if you,of course you're not forced to but,I was wondering if you would like to,um, go and eat sometime?" Black Hat said playing with the sleeve of his tuxedo. 

Flug looked at him with no emotion. And that...that ...deranged Black Hat with no ease. 

'Stop looking at me like that you perfect piece of strudel!'

"...jefecito, I know this is you" Flug said and gestured to Black Hat. 

Black Hat's breath was slowly leaving his lungs as the breaths he took were harder and harder to breath. How? How in the name of all mighty evil Flug knew this was him? Did MD told him? No,M.D wouldn't...

"Come on...stop hiding and let's talk.." Flug said running his hand through his locks.

Black Hat snapped his fingers and green smoke surrounded him. He was in his original form now,but wouldn't meet Flug's eyes. He was ashamed. Not sure of what, however. Ashamed because he let his feelings get the better of him.He, or be3he was found out. 

He just just be silent.

"I-I'm sorry Flug " and here he goes again. "I...I'm sorry,but I love you. Ever since I hired you,I've had this painful feeling in my chest and I felt funny tingling in my stomach. I..I-I can't help it" ugly tears leaving his eyes and little drops of salty liquid dropped on his monocle. Flug was still silent. "It's not my choice! I can't control what my heart is feeling,okay?! If I could...if I could..." Black Hat broke down in sobbing. This was too much. And Flug was just sittings there and looking at him! "If I could, be sure as hell I would feel this for anyone else! Anyone else but you! ...because I'm not good enough Flug...I'm not...you deserve better than me...but it's beyond my control.." Black said sobbed and sobbed and sobbed..and it was like no-one heard him.

He looked up.

Flug was looking at him. With a gentle expression and sadness in his eyes.

"Boss.." Don't say anything if you're not going to say it back.

"I'm so sorry..." No, shut up!

"But I don't feel the same..." No...

And before Flug could blink,Black Hat was nowhere to be found.

"He'll get over it...he has to get over it.." Flug said and went back to his invention. He was working and working ... "He has to...has to...he's black hat...he'll get over it quickly..." but there was something in Flugs voice that made him to not believe himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat deals with rejection in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!
> 
> Also,I wanted to talk something with you guys...
> 
> So.
> 
> After I finish this story, I was thinking maybe writing a new one!
> 
> About Transformers Prime.
> 
> If you watched the series you know what I'm talking about. 
> 
> But,different AU.  
> Okay so,the story is going to be about Jack,who is a Werezard (A combination between a wizard and a werewolf) and who has two sibilings, one named Robin,who wants to kill him because Robin was kidnapped as a baby by Silas and was lied about beign abandoned, and a sister named Emily who is the genius of the family. There will be other OCS thoHis uncle Ben,played by Robert Downey Jr, his uncle Damien who is played by Vin Diesel, Shadow, a deceptibot who has both autobot energon from Cliffjumper and Breakdown,Kitty a teenage girl who has a crush on Robin and Julia, who will be played as Jack's GF.
> 
> So tell me what you think!

Dad,how could you do that?! That was so mean!" 

"Flug,that's messed up. And that comes from ME!"

"Can we get ice-cream?"

Pierced glares turned to M.D. who just put his hands in surrounder while moon walking  behind 5.0.5 

"Look,it's better that way! At least he was honest" MD argued while climbing on top of the bear. 

Flug massaged his temples while sitting on one of the tables he had in the laboratory,watching the twins arguing. 

"How can you say that?! It's like you don't care at all!" Psycha said placing her hands on her hips while looking up to her brother who was indifferently picking his nails, but a slight hint of annoyance could be spotted on his face.

"That's because I don't! I mean,if they're dating, if they're not, who cares? And anyway, what do you even know about relationships at all?" He asked .

"A lot more than you,I do watch TV,for your information,you uneducated noodle!" She shouted 

"Whatever,you people don't know nothing about things like that!"

"You people? Don't you think that's a little harsh M.D.?" Demecia said looking offended. 

"What? I was talking about TV people "

"Oh,okay"

"Oh,cool. Anyway!" Psycha said turning her glare to the scientist "What was that all about?! Mr. Black Hat poured his heart out in front of you,dad! He planned a speech and everything, what the heck?" She said 

"But he was honest thought!" M.D. took his 'father' side and gave his sister and exasperated look "At least he had the decency to tell the truth, didn't you dad?" M.D. asked. Flug didn't said nothing as he traced a hand through his long hair. "Dad?" still no response. 

"He can't respond " Psycha said crossing her arms "You can't, can't you dad? Because you lied. You actually liked him,but you were afraid, weren't you?" Her turcoaz and black eyes turned soft while placing her palms on his shoulders. 

"What are you scared of,dad? What made you reject him?"

Flug looked up and locked his blue eyes with his 'daughters'. Her soft gaze calmed him down,and felt a warm feeling of comfort and compassion he didn't felt for a very long time. Demencia and M.D. sat on the floor next to him and caressed his knees in gesture of comfort. 

"I'm...I'm afraid of..."

-

"Who needs him anyway?!" Black Hat yelled and smashed his brother's second wine bottles in the wall. He was pretty sure he was half drunk by now. He really didn't know what he was doing or saying. 

But if he was sure of one thing, it's that the acid taste of the drink that burned his neck was way better than the unbearable pain he felt in his chest. 

"Don't talk like that...and make sure you buy me a new bottle of wine before you go" White Hat    
said while patting his back.  
     Black Hat came in his mansion 4 hours ago. He almost didn't recognized his brother. The once prideful, cocky, scary demon was sitting in front of his door,crying,sobbing ,even ,while he clinged on him for dear life.Beign a nice big brother,he let him in. He couldn't believe his ears. That didn't sounded like Flug...at all.

"Don't tell me what to do, White!" Black Hat said while more tears ran down his cheeks "H-He's a l-loser! H-He didn't d-deserve me in t-the first place!" Black Hat said while getting back at his whining. 

"You're right" White Hat smirking "He's a loser. He's worthless and a waste of air who wouldn't be nothing without you. Nothing more than an unwanted piece of tras-" White Hat didn't get to finish his sentence when a black tentacle wrapped tightly around his neck,preventing  all the oxygen from entering his lungs,and was smashed against the nearest wall.   
    The tentacle didn't get any looser ,in fact it got tighter, while his brother stomped his way to him. His other eye was bloody red,dark red energy coming from it.

"DoNt  SaY ThAt AbOuT FLuG EvEr  AgAiN!" His brother yelled in a demonic voice,but then stopped suddenly when he realized what he was doing. The tentacle loosened up from White's neck and he dropped on the ground again . He standed up ,straightening his tie while his brother was on the floor,hugging his knees, like he did when he was 

 younger and he got in trouble. White sighed and sat down next to his brother, the tip of their hats touching.  
Their relationship was always like this. White,somehow,ending up comforting Black somehow. When he got bullied or their parents yelled at him,it was always White Hat whom he runned to. And white hat didn't mind. Black Hat was his little brother, and he will always be. Their parents never believed in love,in ANY kind,and they didn't wanted to spend time with White and Black unless it was absolutely necessary. But white Hat didn't cared. They had echother, and that was enough. 

"Do you love him?" White asked.

"Y-Yes"

"How much?"

"Does it matter?"

"Why does it not?"

"Because it's obviously not enough to make him love me back" Black Hat said his voice breaking at the end.

"I'm not going to lie,I'm surprised. I definitely thought he would say yes...I won't let you lose your dignity over a guy. You're better than that. Everyone one Is. I know it hurts, losing someone you love,but I promise it'll hurt way worse holding on to someone who dosen't love you back. Give your heart a break,bro. Let it hurt. Let it bleed. Let it heal.and let it go" White Hat said.

"B-But I love him,white! And-and I can't understand why he dosen't want to be with me! S-Sure I was pretty nasty to him,b-but I apologized!"

"The reason dosen't matter. What matters is,that he said how he felt. Respect his decision,and move on. Be mature about this,Black. I know it hurts. But it'll get better once you decide to stop lighting up the fire of bitterness in your heart" White said closing his eyes. 

"...White?"

"Yes?"

"How did you do it? After she...after she left...how did you got better? And how can I get better?" 

White Hat chuckled, the most bitter chuckle Black Hat ever heard from him.

"I didn't got better honestly. I just got better at hiding the sorrow I lived with. Until one day...that I said to myself: People walk in and out of your life. Some of them teach you lessons you need to learn, but they must go,at some point. And it sucks when they do. But I need to let it go, for once in a while. Accept it. Because I know it's not in my power how fate works" White Hat said and locked eyes with his brother.

"I know it sucks,really I do. But it's over. Don't lose your self respect over a rejection. You're worth it. You're a good person,Black. Even if you don't want to show it. You've always had that niceness with you. And that's okay. If Flug can't see how wonderful,caring and lovable you can be,his loss. I love you. Demencia loves you. 5.0.5 loves you,and the twins you told me about seem to love you too. And Flugs loves you too. Just not in the way you wanted. And you should respect him for that " 

Black Hat knew his brother was right.

He knew,really. 

But it hurt. 

Hurt really bad.

"I-It hurts White! I-It h-hurts so f-fucking much...!" Black Hat sobbed and burried his face in his brother's neck.

"Shhhh, I know it does. I know. But you'll get better. I know you will. Let the time do its job and heal you"

The two brothers sat on the floor together, comforting echother, telling echother embarrassing secret moments from their childhood. 

Black Hat couldn't say he felt better. 

But he couldn't say he felt bad either. 

-

"And that's what happened.." Flug said,his eyes never leaving the ground. Demencia and the twins were shocked. 5.0.5 was crying, Demencia was hugging him,M.d looked incredibly scary with the calm expression he had.

"Dad,that's sad,and I fell sorry that happened to you,but it's not the same thing" MD said "You have to understand, that you were a kid.You didn't know what you were doing .people shouldn't have done what they done. But BH it's not like that. He may be a villain,but he wouldn't do that. I understand that you're hurt, and I understand that you have scars,which I respect, and they're your complete business. You shouldn't have lied . He would've understood" M.D. said,completely serious, which was rare for him.

"I know.."

"If you know,why did you rejected him?"

"Look, it's complicated, okay?"

"It's not, you're the one who makes it sound complicated. All you had to do was to tell him, but that's none of my business" MD said shrugging "Where is he, anyway? It's been like 4 hours" He said checking the watch on the wall.

"Honestly, I don't know. He could be anywhere. Guess we should just wait and see"- Demencia said worried.

"I'll go finish the invention"- Flug said "You kids...how about you play outside?"

"I don't know what 'outside ' means"

"Yeah,I have no idea what that means. Is it in another language? Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Just get out,please" Flug said. The twins + Demencia leaved his laboratory. Flug clenched his hands onto his hair and let himself slide down the floor.

"What am I going to do?" He said "What should I do?"

Oh,how much he wanted to know. 

More than anything. 

But the again...

If someone would want to show him the answer..

Would he really want to know it?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm sorry you thought this was an update,but I'm working on it!! 

Anyway,I wanted to say that a new fanfiction will be coming up.

No,it's not paperhat. 

It's a fanfiction I've been meaning to write for a long, long time.

It's from the Transformers Prime fandom.

And,basically I wanted to know what you think.

If you don't know what the story's about,the last chapter will explain it.

(Also,I hope you don't think I'll be posting anything until you tell me whatcha think,this bitch ain't beign ignore,you know how heartless I can be)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 part 1! Sorry for the long wait.

Flug was working on the finishing touches to his new invention . The sweat ran down his jawline as he tightens another screw to it. He wipes the sweat off his face. 

It was late. Around 2 a.m. in the morning and Black Hat still didn't came home. It was worrying Flug to no end. He understood that Black Hat was upset, really,he did,but this was SO not in his boss's character. 

"Jefecito...where are you?.." Flug asked,more to himself. 

"I'm right here" the deep voice Flug knew too well spoke from behind him. Flug gasped and turned around and saw his boss looking at him with an expression he couldn't comprehend. It wasn't anger,but it wasn't sadness either. Something about it just seemed like a combination. 'Smad' as M.D. liked to call it.

"Jefecito,I'm so glad you're here! " Flug said and made his way to his boss,who remained under the same 'smad' air. "Listen-" Flug started. 

"No,YOU listen " Black Hat said and grabbed Flug by his blue t-shirt and smashed their lips together in a violent, yet passionate kiss. Flug gasped loudly as Black Hat's tounge managed to explore all of his mouth like a professional. 

Flug couldn't help but respond to the kiss as Black Hat tangled his sharp claws in Flug's long hair,caressing, pulling, tugging, everything to make Flug react more.

Just when the kiss got more heated, Black Hat pulled away, a trail of saliva beign left behind. Their breaths were rapid,warm,and blushed were painted on both of their faces. 

"First of all" Black Hat started "I fucking love you,you fucking nutcase egg. I don't give a single fuck that you rejected me,just like I don't give a single fuck that you don't feel the same. I'm not confused.I'm not crazy, I'm not broken. I'm in fucking love with you Flug Samuel Castellano (A/N:*shrugg* it's just a name that crossed my mind. It's not in the show) and you can reject me once again.i don't care.

Second of all,I hope that you can comprehend that my respect for you won't change. No,I will not fire you just because you don't feel the same about me. No,I will not take revenge on you in any way. But I just want to know *one* thing,just *one*. Why? Why won't you even consider giving me a chance? Why won't you give me a chance of redemption? Why? I deserve to know. After all we've been through Flug,I deserve to know. Tell me!" Black Hat said,shouting the last part.

Flug was silent for a moment. The air in the room was blended with the sickening tension,making the oxygen unbearable to breath. 

"How do I know..." Flug said looking down,making sure the tears that ran out of his eyes didn't met his boss's. Flug held these tears for at least 28 years. All the frustration, all the sadness, and all the grief, was now finally getting to him. And they wanted freedom from his soul. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"What?" Black Hat asked arching his left eyebrow. 

"How do I know that you *really* love me,huh? How do I know you're not only using me? Making me believe every single thing,making me believe that your feelings are genuine, making me belive that I'm good enough...just so you can toss me away when you don't need me anymore...that's what you're doing, don't you? You and everyone else!" Said Flug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything but the plot.


End file.
